Feeling Alive
by xInfidelity
Summary: SEQUEL TO THIS MEANS WAR! Don't have to read it to understand this one. Sasuke's brought back by Naruto, but bonds are severed and limits are pushed.Love, determination, are they enough to feel alive? Or will he just destroy them all and leave her to die?


**Sequel To 'This Means War'**

**I really enjoyed writing this, and it may not seem like it yet but this will be a SasuSaku. But, I plan on making them as real as they get in the Anime into my story. I'd really appreciate reviews! I'm even excepting ideas for this story. I have a lot of it planned out, but I'm always open to changes. R&R Please!**

**I'd like at least 5 or so before I put the next one up. **

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto. Shocking.**

**Feeling Alive**

His eyes fluttered open, and winced at the sudden bright light which he was unaccustomed to. He groaned and gritted his teeth as he sat up, looking around at his surroundings. His eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into tight fists, knuckles about to explode from the pressure.

"Konoha…" He spit out the words as if they were dirty. Something rustled and his gaze quickly went over to the sound. He grinded his teeth together, showing them off in a fierce scowl. Him. That Baka. He ripped the blankets off of him, letting them flutter to the floor with a soft scuff. Swinging his legs over the bed, he straightened himself up and walked over to the side of the mans bed.

His shadow was casted over the sleeping blondes figure. He studied him for a brief moment. Bandages wrapped around his head, and he knew there was more on his torso where his Chidori struck him. He should have died. That was a critical hit, he made sure to hit a vital point. At his observation, he turned his gaze down at himself and his hands clenched into fists. He had struck him in a vital point too. He scuffed, that Baka. He really was serious about them killing each other. Not that it mattered anymore.

This was his chance. He took a few more steps closer to his sleeping ex-comrade. He hovered over his figure, and his eyes swirled into the familiar black swirls and crimson red background. That's when it hit him. He let out an ear deafening scream.

He clenched his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth hard. He was shaking his head around and was stepping backwards. He tripped over his and the blondes IV's and heart monitors. He crashed to the ground hard, the impact shocking him, and taking what little breath he had away. His hands never leaving his eyes. The pain was growing and felt like pins and needles pricking in and out of his eyes, slow and then fast. Never keeping a steady pace. He thought he heard the shuffling of feet coming down the hall. He didn't care. He continued to try and deal with the pain.

The door opened harshly hitting the wall with such force it sounded like the wall cracked. He heard feet tapping and die down as a figure knelt beside him. They gripped his wrists softly, and pried them away from his eyes. He looked at the figure as best he could see through the blur. It was color, mixed with shadows and was moving everywhere. Then he seen it. The one thing that always gave her away in a crowd of people.

"Sasuke-kun, you can't use your Sharingan." She put her hand over his eyes. He grimaced and pushed her away from him, hard. She gasped at the sudden impact. Falling back lightly onto her rear end. "Sasuke-kun! You-!" She was cut off, by that all to familiar annoying voice.

"Sasuke-teme." He couldn't help but grind his teeth together more and his eyes narrowed into the direction of the voice. Even though he couldn't really see him through the blur, he knew where he was. "N-Naruto…" The girl mumbled, looking up at him. What the blonde said next, made the room fall eerily silent.

"Your going blind Teme." He said matter-of-factly. Sasuke couldn't help but stiffen. These were Itachis eyes. They were stronger then that! He couldn't go blind, not now. Not ever! Naruto and the girl could see he was in a panic and deep in thought, but they snapped him from it. She spoke, softly and tenderly. Almost as if a mother speaking to a child, trying to make them understand something complex. "I can heal your eyes Sasuke-kun. The Sharingan is very complex, so I don't know how much I can really repair at a time, or how long it will take. But, I will try my best to help you. So," She looked to him, sadness and desperation in her eyes. "that you won't be in anymore pain."

He scuffed and then glared at her, his eyes a light grey. "You speak to highly of your skills. Sakura." His words struck her hard. She was taken back, and quickly stiffened a sob and tried to compose herself. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't going to have it. "She's the reason were not dead Teme. She healed us. We both would've died if she didn't show up when she did." Narutos hands were tightly coiled into fists. He didn't say anything, slightly from being annoyed and from being a little surprised. Not that anyone would know that. He wasn't going to thank her if that's what they wanted. It just wasn't going to happen. Ever.

"Sasuke-teme! You better-" She cut him off lightly and she stood up off the floor, walking over to me. "It's ok Naruto." She put her hand out to me. "The more you comply the less I'll have to use force Sasuke-kun." He glared at her through the blur and mixture of colors. Who did she think she was, threatening him? He scuffed at her and her meaningless threats. She took a step towards him warningly, but before she could do anything he was already trapped in wire. His eyes widened and narrowed in realization of who that was. Copy cat Ninja.

"Well, I'd appreciate it very much if you didn't give my favorite doctor a hard time. But then again, you really wouldn't be the infamous Sasuke Uchiha if you didn't, now would you?" Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes. He walked over to his side and looked down to him. "So, all that relying on your Sharingan has taken its toll on you and your eyes. You always were stubborn. I'd even say more then Naruto if I didn't know better." Sasuke looked at the ground, his bangs covering his face. His hands were tightly coiled into fists, his arms shaking against the wires, cutting him slightly. Sakura kneeled in front of him again. She noticed the wires cutting him and gently rested her hand on his forearm. Wanting him to relax and not hurt himself further.

He tensed at her touch and stopped moving. She noticed this and let a faint smile grace her lips. She put her hand under his bangs and over his eyes. He started to shake again, he didn't trust her touching his eyes. He still didn't trust Konoha, and that was to be expected. She let the chakra flow to her hand and pressed it into his eyes. His jaw clenched tightly, and his facial features showed the pain he was in. Though no one could see.

It hurt at first, but soon he relaxed underneath her touch. It was starting to feel good, and make his eyes tingle in a soothing way. He didn't know how long she had been doing it, but he sensed her chakra was extremely low. He reluctantly pulled his head back and away from her hand. "Enough." He stated firmly, no room for argument was in there. Even if she did she would lose anyway. Sighing, she stood up and looked at Naruto. "How are you feeling Naruto? Are you healing alright?" She moved towards him and gently placed her hand on his chest. His gaze became teasing, as he grinned at her. "You just want to see my shirtless again don't you Sakura-chan?" Sasuke could feel her chakra spike, as did Kakashi. "Don't be an idiot!" She hit him on top of the head, and he had his hands covering it.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, I was just joking!" He cried to her. She crossed her arms and shook her head at him. "Like anyone would want to see any part of you, dickless." That voice was still new, but Sasuke knew who it was. His replacement, and also the one who worked under Danzo. He opened his eyes for the first time after Sakura healed him, it was full color, and it didn't hurt much. He knew he wouldn't be able to use his Sharingan for awhile, he would need to rest it if he wanted to get out this Village again.

"Sai! I told you not to CALL me that!" Naruto screamed in protest, pointing at him. The said male just smiled at him and looked to Sakura. "If you don't mind ugly, Lady Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you." He narrowed his eyes at Sai, and then looked to Sakura. He never really considered her ugly, but then again he never really thought of her as beautiful either. She was an ex-teammate, and even when they were on the same team, he never really looked at her 'structure'. He was snapped from his thoughts as Sakura sighed and walked over to the door way where Sai was. "I'll come back later to check on your eyes Sasuke-kun, and Naruto please don't get him riled up. That's what'll cause him to use his Sharingan." Naruto mumbled something under his breath, and Sakura didn't bother asking him what he said. She looked over at Kakashi and they shared a long silent look. They were having a conversation just by looking at each other.

"Look ugly, I don't have all day." A vein popped out of Sakuras forehead and she looked over at Sai. He smiled at her and walked out of the hospital room heading for Tsunades office. She bowed and waved goodbye to us and shut the door softly behind her. It was quiet, and all we heard was the soft taps of her shoes hitting the floor, then dying out. The room was silent for awhile. Then Kakashi spoke.

"Well Naruto, Sasuke, I have things to do. I'll come back later to make sure your both not trying to rip each others throats out." The wire retracted off of Sasuke, and he stood up right after, glaring at Kakashi. It wasn't a joke, he absolutely meant it. Those two in a room together, alone, never went good. Kakashis one eye crinkled up and you could tell he was smiling beneath that all to familiar mask. He brought his right hand up to his chest and disappeared in air of smoke. Their they stood, facing each other. The air grew tense with each second. Until he started to chuckle.

"I told you I'd bring you back." He said it with proud in his voice and accomplishment. But most of all relief. Naruto couldn't help but grin widely at Sasuke. He rubbed the back of his head. He hadn't really planned on what to say to him if they lived. After all, he DID say they were going to both die. But, Sakura came and helped them both. He didn't even know she was anywhere close to them at the time. Sasuke scuffed and took him out of his thoughts. "I'm not going to stay here." Naruto looked at him, his eyes hardening. They looked at each other. The room was quiet, all they could hear was the slight talking of people in the halls and walking back and forth.

"Teme, I'll keep bringing you back each time." Sasukes gaze hardened and he narrowed his eyes at him. Naruto looked at him, daring him to question him, to doubt him. But he knew if he did that, that the blonde would just keep rambling on about how they were friends and just pointless crap he didn't give a damn about. Sasuke looked down and chuckled, his shoulders shaking lightly. Naruto gave him a questioning look, his eyes never falling from their hardened state.

Sasuke stopped chuckling just as soon as it started. His head raised and he looked at Naruto through his raven hair. "Naruto," He said it with no emotion, nothing leaked from it. "This will never be my home." Naruto took a step forward, and was about to speak but Sasuke beat him to it. "I'll leave Konoha has soon as I get the chance." They were so intent on glaring at each other, that they didn't hear the footsteps close to the door. "And then when I finally regain control of my brothers Sharingan," Narutos eyes widened, he realized what he was going to say. He grinded his teeth together, fists coiled and begging to be released. They didn't even notice the door opening, they were so caught up in each other. "I'm going to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The bowl fell to the ground, and banged loudly, then cluttering to a light cling, clang.

**Ah, well. I don't really like how it turned out. It's not as good as the first but, it's something. I wanted to do a sequel because the first just held so much potential in it. So, as I said before, 5 or more reviews would be appreciated! Thanks guys!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
